


Bold for Once

by Ydream08



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ydream08/pseuds/Ydream08
Summary: Brianna learned her lesson from Roger's treatment of her. She wouldn't stand by it for a second time. So tonight, she would do something for herself.
Relationships: Stephen Bonnet/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Bold for Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adakillszombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adakillszombies/gifts).



> I was meaning to write this one-shot for a long time, so a thank you for the wonderful writer Adakillszombies for being the inspiration for me to sit down to write it.
> 
> Another thank you for my dear friend Antshalora for going over it first.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

" _I could kill that printer."_ _Brianna sighed thinking about the obituary that she had found about her parents. Why was life always so complicated? She had thought she was sending her mother to live a happy life._

" _When I met him, I was tempted to tell him off…"_

_As distracted as she was, Brianna only now gathered her wits and registered what Roger was saying._

" _Who?"_

" _The printer who smudged the date."_

_Brianna couldn't agree less. If the date had been clear, there would be more certainty to what she would warn her mother about—_

_Wait. Had Roger just specifically said 'smudged date'? How—_

_Brianna pulled what little fur covered her nakedness and faced Roger:_ " _How did_ you _know?"_

* * *

Brianna Randall could not believe what had just happened. She had been in love with this man! While deciding to travel to 1769, the major setback that always made Brianna hesitate was that come one day, she would regret it direly for not reconciling with Roger and giving them a chance.

Leaving him that letter, for months she had dreamt about spending time with him, getting to know him and pursuing something real with him. It weighed her down that the two of them were impossible. Of course, she hadn't been ready to _marry_ the goddamn bastard back at the Celtic festival but still.

She should have known better after their huge fight there.

Wiping fresh tears and thanking God that the cold weather somehow slowed down her rush of emotions, Brianna berated herself for being so stupid and letting her _love for a man_ cloud her judgement.

Get handfasted like highlanders? What utter bullshit was that?

Then again, the proposal had been one-of-a-kind. Roger had followed Brianna 200 years to the past and proposed to her! Wildly romantic, Brianna had thought. The swell of warmth that had wrapped around her heart at that very moment had been indescribable.

So had been the rage that came when Brianna had found out that Roger had withheld the knowledge of her mother's death _for her own good_.

"Damn convenient for him to decide that," Brianna muttered fuming. "Decide with someone else, too. I mean, _Fiona_?"

_How_ could he not contact her?! He had contacted her for less! It wasn't only because the air between them had been awkward—the very first weeks the two had been salty, Roger had informed Brianna that her mother had found Jamie Fraser. So what was different this time?

Oh, right. According to Roger's plan, if he didn't tell her about this development, Brianna would have lived an ignorant but happy life in Boston and with time he would get a second chance with her, marry and have his happily ever after.

Utterly selfish bastard.

Brianna couldn't believe she spent her first time with a man like this.

Sex was intimacy and trust for her. The main reason why she had waited until she had a worthwhile relationship! If it weren't for that, she would've probably slept with Peter back in freshman year. At least they had dated a full month during which they had seen each other _daily._ And what about a bunch of other guys she had met at parties or in classes?

Briana had kissed Roger and it had felt unlike any other kiss before. Whenever his lips touched her lips and skin alike, Brianna burned with pleasure knowing it was him that held her. It was his fingers travelling down her spine, his hands that grabbed her buttocks, his mouth that suckled on her breasts. All very new and unsure actions that Brianna had felt safe to experience with him. She gave her permission to him.

She equally poured her love, fascination and desire every time she touched him.

What had that added up to?

Sharing a very private side of herself with a man who felt that he got to make decisions for her. Roger's betrayal hurt her in layers she couldn't get herself to admit.

_I would be broken-hearted, my ass_ , Brianna thought vengefully upon recalling how he had explained why he hadn't mentioned the little detail of the fire that killed her parents.

Here she was. In fucking _1769._ Doing exactly what she would have done if Roger had told her earlier that her parents were in danger!

Arriving at the tavern she resided in Wilmington, Brianna took a moment to collect herself but to no avail. So far she was only sniffing, but she could bet her face was flushed and eyes red and puffy from crying.

She hated crying unnecessarily.

Brianna shook her head and took a deep breath. Elizabeth wasn't exactly a stranger but she didn't want to appear completely at a loss before the young girl.

The tavern was lively for the late hour. Sure, there were fewer tables but the few patrons that remained enjoyed their ale and music. The hearth was roaring with fire that stepping inside immediately eased Brianna's muscles. She hadn't realised she had been clenching her jaw. Both because of nerves and being cold, she supposed.

This realization made her emotional for some reason. This whole atmosphere... It reminded her she was in an entirely different world. Brianna wiped her cheek with the back of her hand before any tears could actually fall, but the fact didn't change: now she was really alone.

Choosing between loneliness and Roger?

An easy one. Thank you very much.

Not wanting to dwell on the main floor longer so everyone could witness a possible break-down, Brianna shook her head and walked in the direction of the stairs.

"...luck to pull this one off, Bonnet."

As she crossed half of the floor, a noise of the solitary long table to the left of her stood out the exact moment something pulled on her forearm.

Brianna gasped, halting because of the hand that gripped her that belonged to the blond man sitting at the closer end of the table.

Although he was a good-looking man, the scar over the man's left eye screamed trouble. He was obviously not a gentleman -by any century's standards- but with a square jaw and piercing eyes, he was a man that would not be easily forgotten.

"Blow on it, will ye, darlin'?" he said in what Brianna guessed to be an Irish accent. She has been around many Scotts to know he wasn't one.

Following his eyes to his open palm, Brianna saw a silver ring. Did he say she should blow on it?

The chuckling over the table roused Brianna. Taking a discreet glance over this man's companions, she quickly summarised they weren't people she wanted to get involved with.

They were playing a game… gambling would be more accurate.

Brianna turned back to the blond man to seize whether she could get away with politely declining. This was really not the day for her; not that any day could ever give her enough reason to stay and humour these people.

The blond man sweetly raised his brows, a smile that showed his dimple already on his lips; and Brianna couldn't help but notice he held her forearm rather gently. His charm was a successful ploy.

He shifted the ring so it was now worn on his index finger, though with its small size the ring didn't slide down his middle joint.

"Perhaps ye'll change my luck?"

Just to avoid his dazzling gaze, Brianna took a second look at the ring and realised it was rather familiar...

The man loosened his grip on her forearm to glance back at the table as Brianna reached for the ring. This couldn't be! But… How?

Brianna felt confident that she didn't mistake it: This was her mother's ring! The one that her mother had revealed Jamie Fraser had given her.

All her life Brianna had seen this ring on her mother's finger, not a single day came to her mind that the woman took it off, so Brianna was damn sure this was the very same ring.

How come this man had it?

"Where did you get this?"

The man receded back to his chair and shrugged, his smile never wavering.

"Why do you ask?"

Brianna's answer was immediate. "It looks like the one my mother had."

"Does it now?"

He ominously looked away and his demeanour quickly lost its mischief. Any moment now this exchange could go downhill, Brianna foresaw. Who was this man? Not a good person, that for sure.

Her eyes were drawn to his scar.

Definition of a "not good person" in the eighteenth century definitely rang alarm bells in her mind. Was there even a police department around in these years? How could she file an official complaint?

One thing Brianna knew was that her mother would have never given this ring _willingly._

Fear gripped at heart as Brianna asked, "Is she alive?" Her mother's story about the 1700s hadn't been all about sunshine and daisies.

Brianna decided to insist, "It is bad luck to wear the jewellery of the dead." She prayed damn hard her mother was not _dead_. If the man knew anything about their whereabouts, it could be useful for her. Assuming he was not the one to harm them in any way.

"I cannot say I've noticed that effect myself," he replied. Now he stared directly at her to show his sincerity, "But I can assure you your mother was both alive and well when I left her."

Brianna couldn't shake the feeling of unease so she pressed once more, "Where is she?"

His shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped his lips. Stretching his neck then facing her again, he sported an unkind smile. "Afraid I don't know. My time with the lady was some while ago...though pleasant."

His joke elicited a round of chuckles from the table, of course.

Brianna had to actively refrain from grimacing, but couldn't help but say, "Don't be crass."

His brows shot high up as the glint in his eyes returned. His jubilance came across just fine, but Brianna couldn't interpret the sudden shift. "But if you'd like to return it to her… Perhaps an agreement could be reached."

Well…

"Fold," the man said, leaving his cards on the table to finish his game.

"You'll sell it to me?" Brianna inquired.

"Come now. I never haggle in public. This lot will learn my tricks."

Another round of chuckles… Brianna didn't find this man as funny as his companions implied him to be.

Nevertheless, it was a relief to hear that she could retrieve the ring. For whatever reason her mother had lost it, she must be worried sick that it was gone. If Brianna could return it to her she was indeed lucky.

Trailing behind the blond man, the two of them walked into an unused room at the back of the pub. It appeared to be saved for special occasions, one wall completely covered in bookcases while an ornate round table stood at the corner across.

The blond man stopped by a glass showcase near the table, placing her mother's ring next to a lit candlestick.

"I have enough money," he declared without looking at her. He played with the candle's fire.

Was this his so-called trick of a haggle?

Brianna was puzzled but she could play along. She drew a few steps closer to him and idly waited for him to continue. It was better for him to show his guns first.

Letting go of the candle, the man faced her with the aloofness of a person who cared little for anything. His eyes never left hers as he proposed, "But perhaps you could earn it."

His meaning didn't dawn on her until his eyes roved over her body (she was wearing the least possible revealing outfit in history) and he clicked his tongue in appreciation.

Brianna blinked, wondering whether she was dreaming of this exchange…

"Umm… you must have—" Briann stopped, suddenly agitated at finding another man as selfish as the prick she had left. " _This_ is how you ask?"

He opened his palms and shrugged, "What does the lady desire?"

"Oh, _now_ I'm a lady? Do you even know how to pick up a woman?"

At least he wasn't proposing to marry her, she reminded herself in deprecating humour.

"I assure you, again should I add, darlin', but these arms have carried barrels heavier than ye."

"Funny," Brianna said smiling. The man mimicked it but it was obvious he thought she was funny...in the head or something. "I meant something else… but forget it."

"Well, ye pretty thing, what's the answer? This captain won't wait till morning."

Brianna looked at him then at the ring. She looked back at him again. Trouble or not, he was a handsome guy. Ruggish and a bit dirty. Charismatic, for sure.

For once, Brianna thought that she deserved a bit of happiness. She didn't want any attachments, she didn't want any responsibility and she definitely didn't want today's crushing loneliness to follow her to bed. She didn't want to shed any tears on her pillow.

All of her friends back in MIT shared about how sex made one feel better. Being desired, being touched and the act itself was meant to be pleasing and satiating. It was good.

After the emotional _and physical_ disappointment with Roger, Brianna surely could ask for that.

_For once_ , she could and would seek her own happiness with someone who had no ulterior motive against her. It was a man she wouldn't see again, anyway.

So much for loving and trusting a man before sex, Brianna thought. Not much good that had done for her. Just heartbreak.

Deciding, Brianna stepped closer to him. Why the man raised his brows in bewilderment, she didn't know.

"Well…" Brianna raised her chin to seem more in control. "This is a haggle, as you put it. So… I want two more things to reach an agreement."

As the man looked away, he chuckled. "Oh, darlin'"

"Ye see…" He faced her again but this time he stood much closer. His warmth enveloped her as did his smell of sea and alcohol. Now that it had become hard to breathe, Brianna couldn't deny that she was turned on more than she let on. He continued, "I believe you can't ask for more if yer want the ring, don't ye?"

It was Brianna's turn to raise a brow. "So you won't hear what I demand?"

Her choice of word must have been quite funny as the man laughed out loud. Brianna had a feeling he didn't intend a proper haggle. Fine. She could play his game.

Brianna took a hold of his vest and pulled him as close as possible. _That_ promptly shut him up. She couldn't dare look him in the eyes now, but concentrating on his lips she came close enough to kiss him. Only a breath away.

"First is that…" Should she kiss him now? His lips seemed so soft… and inviting… "How should I put it?" Really was there a word called 'orgasm' in 1769?

At that thought, she accidentally looked at him. He was entranced, to say the least. "I want to enjoy this. Will you be able to do that?"

"Ye have very low expectations of me, darlin'." He grinned at her as he took a hold of her chin. "I could easily make you regret that."

"I hope you can," Brianna challenged a smile of her own fluttering at her lips. "Second—"

She gasped at being pulled smack against his broad chest. Brianna steadied herself by holding onto his shoulders.

"There is no turning back now," he whispered.

She shook her head and looked at him pointedly, "Don't forget, we are still _haggling_."

"Second, then?"

"Second... when I think of someone kissing me, I want it to be your lips. I want to remember your hands on my thighs and I want to remember you inside me… pleasuring me…"

He took a deep breath from his nose, barely keeping his cool as Brianna finally said it out loud, "Can you make me forget him?"

She hated sounding so vulnerable but her mind was set. Today was not going to be the day henceforth she would cry over Roger frigging Wakefield for months.

"Ah, I see…" said the man who currently held her in his arms. "Perhaps I should thank the stupid lad who upset you?"

Brianna circled her arms around his neck reaching his nape with one hand. He had soft hair she wanted to touch. "Kiss me instead."

Her wish was granted.

His lips came down on her in forceful certainty. Her tongue excitedly answered him, joining and teasing in this play that meant much _much_ more for her. Whenever she opened her mouth to him, whenever she glanced to see his blonde hair framing his face and that scar over his left eye, Brianna felt the power rise in her chest. She held onto this man. She kissed him. She embraced him.

It was her choice, and she could make good decisions for herself. Period.

Brianna had already released his blond hair from its tie, so when he trailed kisses down her neck she was able to hold onto him by his hair.

They shifted, and while stepping backwards in his lead, the back of Brianna's legs hit the table. With a swift action, the man she yet to find out the name of grabbed her waist to prop her up on the table.

Brianna guided him back to her lips and sighed when she continued to kiss him all the while he was busy rustling the hem of her dress so that he could reach his target. His hands were soon on her bare legs and his sensuous ascent to her thighs jolted her core which dispersed a low burn that reached her neck. The thrill of what was to come burned Brianna's face hot.

"Darlin'," the man breathed to her neck leaving a wet kiss at her pulse point. Brianna moaned. "Look at ye..."

Next his fingers dove between her folds. The slow exploration propelled her to moan passionately. He was simply playing with her, testing how she'd react when he turned his finger that way, scratched her or used multiple fingers.

"Inside me. Just go deeper," Brianna breathed out, but the fingers didn't immediately follow her wish. She managed to crack open her eyes to see the man admiringly search her face.

Brianna gave him a quick kiss and decided it was she who would proceed. His vest and shirt were next.

Fumbling with his buttons, Brianna had nearly set him free of the garment when she gasped, halting at her action to rest her head against his chest. His two fingers had entered. Gosh, it was deliciously intrusive.

Brianna stretched her hands over his abdomen under his shirt, now having left with no chance to rid him of the piece of cloth. His muscles swelled and shifted with the slightest of movements as she explored, and Brianna enjoyed the contour of his hard-earned muscles. The ones at the back were especially satisfying to hold onto as his fingers twisted inside her.

"Never would have guessed ye'd need a man so badly, darlin'. Yer burning hot for me… I can even _hear_ how wet ye are!" he whispered into her ear. Brianna could feel his teeth scrape her skin as he smiled. "I reckon my luck has indeed turned."

Brianna scratched his back intentionally and revelled in the sound of his low groan. He retaliated with capturing her lips and assaulting her with his tongue. He was vicious in the way that he attacked her nub of nerves between her legs, circling and pinching to drive her crazy.

Panting, gasping, shrieking, Brianna held onto him fiercer each moment her body was strung stiffer. She was going to explode any second now. Only if there was more friction—just a touch more—

The last curl of his fingers did the trick and Brianna felt the sweet waves of pleasure wash over her into cool calmness.

"Enjoying as promised, eh, darlin'?" Brianna felt something wet and sticky on her lip: Proof that she was genuinely enjoying her experience with this man.

Instinctively she opened her mouth to say something and looking at the man she realised he was urging her to lick his fingers. "Come now, don't be shy. Open wide."

Brianna obliged and closed her lips on his two fingers. While licking and sucking them clean, she locked gazes with her mystery man. His elation was reflected in the sparkle of his blue eyes.

One last swipe of her tongue, Brianna let his fingers go with a _pop_.

She licked her lips.

"Oh." His brows shot up to his hairline. "Oh, Lord..."

Brianna did not expect his swiftness of capturing her lips as she did not expect him to grab her arse to pull her right up to his crotch. He was so damn hard.

"Let's continue with the fun, yeah?"

Without giving her a chance to move, he freed his cock and Brianna felt its head at her entrance.

"Yes, don't stop," Brianna whispered, already anticipating the final action to prove to her this was a new beginning.

With a loud grunt, he entered her in one thrust.

Brianna would have shrieked if it were not for her quick reaction of biting his neck. His hands over her thigh and back gripped her tighter, but all Brianna could feel was how his hard member stretched her in every possible way.

"Yer so fuckin' tight…" he moaned to her ear.

She couldn't concentrate to answer him. She was full, completed and scorching. An itch was growing inside. A buzzing indicator that soon it would be uncomfortable to sit still.

"God, this is..." Brianna panted. All she could think was how satisfying it would be if they moved. "It feels amazing."

"Ye haven't felt anything yet, darlin'."

In an instant she was empty, then he thrust in again in one swift go. Out and in. Again. Brutal. In. In. In.

Brianna lost herself in his sheer force that sent an electrifying jolt deep to her core; their delicious synch swarmed her vision in more stars. The escalating passion he filled every inch of her with escaped from her lungs again in wanton moans. He reached for her lips and both silenced each other's noises as their bodies rocked like a lost boat in the ferocious sea.

His fingers back in between her folds added a second source to the electricity coursing through her body. The pressure and friction triggered a unique wave of pleasure with a magnitude Brianna had not known was possible.

Her vision momentarily blackened as she toppled over that incredibly high cliff, but Brianna was incapable of worrying because of the unending tranquillity that accompanied pure bliss.

She was dreamily aware that a warmth pooled inside her lower abdomen, just around when her mystery man ceased his motion.

Once she slightly faced him, he rested his forehead on hers.

Brianna smiled. "Good."

"Good?" The man chuckled.

He straightened to take a look at her. Brianna was aware she sported a childish grin that showed the glee and pride of earning a good score in a school project. She didn't care.

This was what she had wanted, and she was not disappointed.

Brianna shrugged, satisfied with her accomplishment.

"Now _I_ feel used," the man uttered in a mock-hurt.

"Smart one, you are." Brianna chuckled and patted his chest, then she fidgeted so they would separate. It was time to finally call it a night.

Although their excursion had messed up her hair, Brianna wasn't as dishevelled as her mystery man. She caught a glimpse of his bare buttocks as he corrected his breaches and tucked himself in. He had a nice one.

For Brianna, a simple correction of her skirt did the trick. With all their urgency and disarray, he had not been able to undo her top. She noticed a small hint of disappointment.

Dressed impeccably, she suddenly felt rather out of place. Wringing her hands, she took steps in various directions to find the spot that she was supposed to stand. Unsure, she sighed and forced herself to stand still for a moment. She would bid him goodnight and leave. That felt like an adequate etiquette application.

She cleared her throat.

He had been correcting his hair just as he turned to her, both hands slicking his blond strands back in place where he tied it in a low ponytail. He got to fastening the last two buttons of his vest.

"I must return to my room now." For some reason, Brianna couldn't make herself ask for the ring. It felt wrong to receive something in exchange of... sex. She had viewed this as a simple one-night stand, an enjoyable one.

Yet it was imperative that she returned the ring to its owner.

He must have read between the lines as he reached back to take the ring.

"I am an honest man, and an agreement is an agreement." He came closer to present her the ring, but before she could take it, he pulled it out of her reach. "I only wish that I raised the requirements of the haggle."

He asked for her hand and Brianna watched while he placed the ring _on her finger_. She burned from head to toe but reminded herself that this didn't mean anything. It wasn't meant to mean anything.

He leaned to her left and whispered in her ear, his lips touching her skin. "Remember me by it, darlin'."

Brianna dropped her eyes instinctively, then took a step back.

He carelessly let go.

Just as she was by the door, she heard his voice. "I never got to introduce myself. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to be parted with a lady without giving my name and learning hers in return! I am Captain S—"

"Don't," Brianna cut him. He was stricken at her abruptness, but she couldn't let herself know more about him. This was supposed to be without any attachments.

She managed a smile, "Goodbye." but she didn't let herself stay to hear it echoed back.

With one more step, Brianna left the room and proceeded to walk back to her own. Hopefully, a soundless sleep awaited her that would not have any reminiscent of her heartbreak from today.

* * *

**All underlined sentences are direct quotes from the tv series, the Outlander.**


End file.
